


It's Not a Rose

by shnuffeluv



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Femslash, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv
Summary: Whatwasthe tattoo that Kate got with Abby that fateful night?





	It's Not a Rose

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my friends Red and V, for screaming with me about how gay Kate and Abby are for each other! Love you both! <3

Kate laughed next to Abby at the bar. "That last shot was a bad idea," Kate giggled. "I'm feeling tipsy."

"That was the idea," Abby laughed back. "You're adorable when you're tipsy."

Kate gave Abby a soft smile and Abby gave one back. They didn't dare kiss, not here, but the feelings they were both experiencing spoke for themselves. Kate wrapped her free hand around Abby's and Abby got a mischievous smile on her lips. "Are you ready now?"

"You're going to hold me to that?!" Kate asked incredulously.

Abby gave her a  _well, duh,_  look. "Come on, Kate! A bet's a bet! You lost the race, so now you have to get a tattoo!"

Kate sighed, and stared into her beer. "I'm not ready, I don't even know what I would get!"

"Just go with your instincts!" Abby pressed. "There's no wrong decision!"

Kate chewed her lip, looking over at Abby, who was so eager, so hopeful, so worried about being told no. "Okay. Let me finish my beer, first."

Abby lit up with a grin and hugged Kate, and Kate returned the hug, letting it stretch on longer than she would have let it at work. Eventually, she pulled away and downed the last of her beer in two gulps. She wanted this over and done with.

Eagerly, Abby paid the bartender and then dragged Kate down the street to the tattoo parlor the two had chosen together earlier that day. "This is going to be fun!" Abby exclaimed.

"If you say so..." Kate said, trailing off as she saw all the pictures of tattoos on the walls. "Wow..."

"How can I help you ladies?" the guy behind the counter asked.

Abby hugged Kate's arm and said, "My friend is getting her first tattoo here! There should be a standing appointment for Kate Todd?"

The guy looked at something on the computer on the counter and said, "Yup, I see it. You two can wait in the back."

Abby led Kate to the back, where there were even more pictures. She didn't know what she was going to get, still, but she had some sort of idea. When the tattoo artist came in from a side door, she smiled. "Hello, ladies," she said. "Which one of you is getting your tattoo today?"

"Kate is," Abby said, squeezing Kate's hand.

"All right, where do you want it?" the woman asked.

"Uh...my butt," Kate said, wincing at how unsure she sounded.

"All right, that's fine!" the woman said. "Lay down in the chair and we can get started!"

Kate pulled down her pants, relieved that she had the forethought to wear a thong instead of briefs. Abby whistled appreciatively. "Oh, shut up," Kate said, blushing. "It's nothing you haven't seen before, after all."

"Still takes my breath away," Abby said with that same mischievous smile.

Kate rolled her eyes and sat down in the chair. The woman smiled at Kate disarmingly. "The first one is always the strangest, you get used to it after awhile."

"I think I'm just sticking with the one for now, but thanks," Kate said.

"What would you like?" the woman asked, gesturing to the walls. "We have plenty of examples."

"Uh..." Kate looked around, spying a star beside Abby's pigtails. "Could I have a star like that one?" she asked, pointing. "And the words, 'I'll be your star if you'll be my sky'?"

"Aww!" Abby exclaimed, putting her hands over her heart. "Kate! That's so cute!"

Kate turned crimson but the woman giving her the tattoo was completely unfazed. "Of course I can! This shouldn't take long at all!"

Abby held Kate's hand the entire time, which Kate appreciated. She didn't jump more than once, but that didn't mean she didn't appreciate Abby's presence. And when all was said and done, Kate walked out of the parlor with minimal pain and a brand new piece of body art. "So, will you?" Kate asked when they were heading back to Abby's car.

"Will I what?" Abby asked, helping Kate into the passenger's seat.

"Be my sky," Kate clarified.

"Aw, Kate!" Abby exclaimed, kissing Kate chastely on the lips when she got in the driver's seat. "Of course I will! And later tonight, I'll make sure you won't worry about being sore sitting down tomorrow!"

"How, by making me sore everywhere else?" Kate teased.

"Maybe..." Abby said, grin returning.

Kate laughed. "I love you, Abby," she said.

"I love you too," Abby said without missing a beat, kissing Kate one more time before driving home.


End file.
